


For You

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Dark Will, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram Secret Santa, Implied Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Out, Murder Basement, Murder Husbands, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange, can be read as post-canon, minor food kink, slight mind games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal & Will spend their first Christmas together abroad as murder husbands. Will gets Hannibal the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

The basement steps creaked almost imperceptibly, signaling Will Graham’s return home. Hannibal’s lips quirked into a tiny smile as he shut off the faucet and wiped his hands on his apron. His husband’s attempt to slip through the door and shut it behind him as stealthily as possible was wildly endearing.

“You’re late,” called Hannibal, leaning one hand on the kitchen island and taking his glass of red wine in the other.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Will stepped into the kitchen, face tinged pink from the chilly winter air. He gracefully unwound the scarf from his neck and shrugged off his overcoat, the sheepish look on his face stirring Hannibal’s blood.

“You could have called,” said Hannibal, punctuating his thought with a sip of wine. “I started without you.”

Hannibal watched Will slowly drank in the scene before him: the immaculate kitchen, pristine appearance altered only slightly by a display of perfect, freshly baked Christmas cookies cooling on racks on the island.

Hannibal’s heart skipped a beat when Will smiled slightly. He doubted he would ever stop being amazed by the man before him; silently, he congratulated himself on his self control for not backing Will up against the wall and ravishing him the moment he had entered the kitchen. Will stepped forward and brushed his fingertips across the smooth granite surface before him. Slowly, he stalked towards Hannibal, his eyes dark and dancing. 

Hannibal regarded Will, bemused. “You came in through the basement.” He leaned against the counter with one hand while he swirled his wine with the other. Will licked his lips, slowing his pace even more as he drew nearer to Hannibal.

“I did. I think you’ll find the explanation for my tardiness acceptable,” he drawled, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh?” Hannibal smirked and took another sip of his wine. Will had noticed the small smattering of powdered sugar on his husband’s lovely bottom lip, but said nothing about it. Instead, he stepped right into Hannibal’s space, mere inches between their faces, and slid his hand up the island to meet Hannibal’s where it rested. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” said Will, leaning forward slightly. Hannibal’s eyes never left Will’s as his lips parted almost of their own volition. He leaned down, on a quest to meet Will’s lips with his own, stopping just short as Will continued, “But I suppose I can just show you now.”

Hannibal relished the warmth that seeped through his entire being as he took in Will’s heady scent: sweat, from physical exertion, his sweet breath, traces of his cologne, faint notes from the shop in town that sells Hannibal’s favorite Grand Cru, and something else…something much darker. It was barely there, but it was there all the same, a scent that Hannibal would recognize anywhere. Thick, heavy, and tinged with sharp adrenaline: the blood of a stranger. 

Elated, Hannibal briefly averted his eyes to set his wine down and carefully school his face so that it would not betray his emotions. His breath hitched slightly as Will began to lightly stroke the back of his hand with his fingertips.

“These cookies look delicious,” said Will. Hannibal watched as Will’s lovely hand moved from his to the cooling rack of cookies. 

“Ah!” warned Hannibal as he lightly smacked the back of Will’s hand and fixed him with a stern look. “They haven’t cooled yet, I’ve just taken them out of the oven.”

Will’s lips parted briefly as though he were stunned, but he quickly controlled himself and smirked at Hannibal, who returned his gaze with mischievous eyes.

“I thought you said that your tardiness was accompanied by a reasonable excuse,” said Hannibal, turning from Will and striding towards the extra large single bowl sink. The mixing bowl and measuring cups from earlier awaited their scrubbing, soaking in a milky water. He drizzled the lightly scented citrus dish soap onto a sponge and continued his cleaning.

“Oh, it does,” said Will. Hannibal heard the smile in his voice and wondered if Will had admitted to himself that Hannibal had figured him out already or not. “I also said I had something to show you, but if you’d rather clean the dishes first…”

Oh, the teasing, the games! Will acted as if he weren’t already acutely aware of the effect that he had on Hannibal, as if he weren’t almost supernaturally attuned to Hannibal’s mind and body and couldn’t sense the excitement and anticipation vibrating off of his body. Well, Hannibal could play right back. Usually. 

“I would prefer to, yes,” said Hannibal, his back still turned to his husband, though his resolve in maintaining this disinterested charade had already begun to dissipate. “This way I will not have to think about them later.”

“Suit yourself.”

Hannibal set a freshly washed measuring cup onto the drying rack and turned, just in time to see Will sliding a cookie between his plush lips and biting down.

“Mmm,” Will groaned around the cookie and his eyes fluttered shut. This pleased Hannibal endlessly. Wiping his wet hands on the dishtowel, Hannibal walked over to Will and plucked the remaining cookie from his fingers. Somewhere in the distance, a church bell rang. 

Will’s eyes opened slowly, burning intensely into Hannibal’s as his jaw worked slowly, savoring his cookie. His pulse had picked up, a fresh layer of perspiration had formed on his upper lip, and Hannibal was nearly overcome with the need to devour him.

He leaned forward and brought their lips together. Will’s hands immediately flew to cup Hannibal’s face, and he laughed and gasped into the kiss. 

“The Christmas cookies came out very well,” said Hannibal when they broke apart. His flesh burned where Will’s thumbs stroked against them. “Of course,” he continued, kissing the corner of Will’s mouth. “It is most likely that they only taste this delicious because they also taste of you.”

Will smiled and pressed his forehead to Hannibal’s. “They’re perfect.”

Hannibal brought the remaining cookie up to his lips and took a small bite. “Hmm,” he said, stroking his free hand down Will’s side to his waist. “I quite prefer to taste them from your lips.”

Will laughed lightly and craned his head and opened his mouth to engulf last bit of cookie from Hannibal’s fingers, suckling teasingly at his husband’s fingertips before releasing them. Hannibal had never been more grateful for his ability to commit every precious moment to memory as he passionately kissed his beloved Will, laughing as powdered sugar passed from one eager pair of lips to the other, hands gripping tightly, a sweet, luxurious heat building between them. 

A charming blush had risen high on Will’s cheekbones when they pulled apart, breathing heavily, with besotted smiles on both of their faces. 

“Now,” said Hannibal. “I believe you have something to show me?”

“I do.” Will pulled back from Hannibal and adjusted his glasses. “It’s in the basement.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he removed his apron and gently placed it on the counter. 

An impish smile played on Will’s lush, kiss swollen lips as he led the way down the stairs, Hannibal close behind, bursting at the seams with excitement. 

Will smiled and turned on the basement light, leading Hannibal into the back room, unassumingly blocked from view the main area with what appeared to be nothing more than a simple curtain. Hidden behind it was a heavy steel door, which lead to a special soundproof room customized for their more…unsavory hobbies. 

The air was rife with the sickly sharp scent of fear as Will flicked on the industrial lights, revealing his surprise. It was none other than the homophobic owner of the furniture shop two towns over, who had refused to sell Hannibal and Will a beautiful antique sofa last month. Now he was trussed up, gagged, and laid out unceremoniously on the cold concrete floor: the perfectly wrapped gift.

Hannibal’s heart expanded in his chest and melted as he regarded Will, who was unable to keep the satisfied smirk off of his face as he showed off his present. He had never looked more beautiful to Hannibal than he did now, flourishing in his element, basking in Hannibal’s pride and love. Will was more perfect that Hannibal could have ever dreamed, and he couldn’t wait to show him just how much he appreciated his thoughtfulness once they returned upstairs. 

“Merry Christmas, Hannibal,” said Will, his voice wavering ever so slightly. “I brought us dinner.”

“Oh, my dear Will. And you wrapped it, too,” murmured Hannibal, taking his husband in his arms. “It’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my lovely Hannigram Holiday Exchange 2015 recipient, tastydesigns on Tumblr. It may not be exactly what you had in mind, but I do hope you enjoy it. Happy Hannidays! <3
> 
> PS: I wrote this listening to "For You" by HIM, which is, like, THE iconic Hannigram tune (in my opinion). Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwK_cCmRksc)!


End file.
